Xionic Madness 5 chapter 1
by HarukaNami
Summary: Enid's mission story made by me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Enid

"Someone was pulling the strings for the entire time, even the Overseer ended being just a puppet. It all has been playing into his hand. Askad's death…Kary's malfunction…Even Omega's infection. Yet, I did not played by his cards, and he has been hunting me for decades…."

"…You lasted longer than anyone else master, you must not mourn."

"I don't have time to mourn or to be mourned on. I will die here in the heat of a glorious battle."

"We both will, master"

"No…not you Kaylenna. You will live on and destroy this blasphemy he created and called a new order, I have entrusted you with Omega's arts of death and my own sole purpose."

Enid calmly clenches her fist, refusing to hear those words. But, she cannot betray her master's dying wish. She cannot argue with this mission she must accept this for her master and his dead friends, and then softly said "I understand master"

Hearing his raspy cough one last time… she can finally ask this question…

"Will you be joining your friends soon master?"

Xero smiles under his mask, putting on his cervical armor.

"heh-heh yeah, I'm finally meeting them again tonight…"

The last time she ever saw her master fighting with her in battle in his decayed body, now, he can finally rest and pass it on to the last sole survivor who knew Bolverk, the Overseers, and that night…Enid (code name Kaylenna), stands on the cliff looking at the worn out bloody photo with the words "Don't Forget" written on it, she stares at the blue man with his middle finger up on the red man's face for hours.

She snaps back to reality and stares at her front distinct seeing an unfamiliar headquarter that have some outside guards standing on duty. *exactly as he said* she thought, to the man who blurted out the location and information of that place and where that mastermind was, she did thank him with her last bullet on her borrowed gun.

Her black and red streaks hair blows from the sandy winds, feeling the cluttering of small grains on her shown skins, activating her cervical armor, she's ready for another round of a 1000 ways to kill again…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Enid's data #2- I've finally found new information of that new order my master was fighting for decades. The mastermind was not alone to even seek himself to my master, he never even fought or shown his face to him, the one who fought with Xero will give me the new order's information and the location of his master, so I can finally let my master rest in peace, I will not let his sole purpose go to waste, until this mission is complete… End data #2"

When Enid was recording her data, she slashes a man's face with her turquoise nails, grabbing his gun and baton shooting and smacking the army of weak security one by one.

Moving on to the bottom room a steel door opens, Enid sees many scientists gathered around in the front setting up their guns and technology weapons. Enid looks at them as poor humans who wanted to go to the afterlife just to protect the new order. She thought of her master, telling his story over and over again that these people are just fuckers for money and death, sacrifices everywhere from the "XV" mission and their escape from Bolverk only for him to gain freedom. For Enid, there is no freedom, what she will get after killing thousands of these worthless beings, don't know. There is no happily ever after, reality, life, is what you got, nothing more.

Shooting at them and slashing them with her nails were no problem at all as usual, thanks to her master's training for decades she became a lean mean killing machine just like her master's friends.

After killing all the armed scientists, one is left standing in front of his computer, a man with a scientist coat with his brown pony tail showing. He calmly turns around and put his arms over his head, he smirks at her while kneeling on the floor, knowing that he was going to get killed by the intruder that killed all securities and scientists guarding him with all their might, wasted.

Enid swifts to his front and slams to his gut, the man cough from the great pain on his stomach and fell in her arms. Enid disappears with the man in her arms, leaving scatters of blood and bodies on the final room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enid's data #3- I have found the mastermind's synthesis partner, he was the one whom fought with my master, known his strengths and hunted him as the same way as the mastermind, but, that was the only information I have found on him. I will make him talk with all my strength; even he is unarmed on the occasion. I will show no mercy this time. Ending Data #3

Inside the blue cave an unheard waterfall rushing is down the river, the noise of punches, kicks, and grunting echoes throughout the cave. The synthesis man was slam to a rocky wall; he was bruised by Enid's brutal beating with his hands tied to his back. He endured the pain from his stomach that was taken by the impact earlier, but, he was taking in even more pain than ever before from discarded name's unknown apprentice.

"Tell me, where is your master that had been hunting down my master for his whole life?"

"…" he spits blood out of his mouth, looks down on the floor and smirks

"Synthesis, you must tell me everything you know, you were the one who fought with my master before and collected data from him!" she slams her foot on his chest hard. He gasps from the force in his lungs, making him hard to breathe from the pain.

"My master killed hundreds of people for his freedom, how you are able to even get his data and survived by his strength! He came for your neck and your pride as the strongest. You can't even give a proper fight!"

Enid's voice gradually became louder and louder speaking out her anger of her master not having the joy of freedom and having to forced himself to kill his partner for himself to live on.

"How dare you take his freedom away? How dare you take his friends away! He had a life wasted for 50 years and nothing good has happened to him! Bolverk was no more he said! I was free at last, I least I thought I was that day! He said, why? This is no beginning for him! It was the end of his life and his purpose was send to me, it was he who took his freedom, it was he who placed the cards in order! Him! Him! Him! Why? Why!?"

She kicks the dark wall with rage, barely touching the synthesis head with crumble pebbles falling on his battered face. He was forced to close his eyes from the falling tiny rocks from his face and he heard small sobbing ringing from his ears, it was reminding something that was important? What was that he was thinking from just a small sob from a sad girl who just lost her precious family she had left in her life?

Enid puts her foot down from the wall, sweeping the pebbles off his face with her trembling hands; she grabs her purple knife and cuts off the tied ropes around his waist. It was really tight the synthesis and Enid can see blood and scratch marks on his skin. Enid gently grabs it with her hand and slightly brushes his scratches with her turquoise nails putting tears on his wounds; she looks away from him and stands up not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, for the violence I gave you…you may leave" she softly said and walks out of the cave and the waterfall rush was heard again….


End file.
